-Devia ter-lhe dito
by messElena
Summary: Sasuke tratou-a mal e ela foi-se embora. Ele esta a afogar-se nos seus arrependimentos, cigarros e bebidas. Todas as noites passa-as o mesmo bar e volta oara casa da mesma forma. Todos os dias reza para que o outro a trate como ele a devia ter tratado.


E cá estou eu outra vez, no bar mais grotesco de sempre, na esquina do meu bairro. Nos últimos tempos tenho vivido aqui.

As cortinas de fumo que deslizam pela sala já fazem parte de mim. Levo-as para casa todas as madrugadas. O cheiro de cigarros e de bebidas baratas ensopa-me as roupas e ao entrar no meu apartamento deixo um rasto dele por onde ando. O odor é tão forte (tanto tempo passado enfiado aqui) que até a empregada está preocupada com ele.

_-Senhor Uchiha não me quero meter na sua vida mas não pude deixar de reparar no cheiro com que esta casa está… o senhor está bem?_

Claro que não estava bem. Estava mal, muito mal, pior do que se pode imaginar. Estava a afogar-me nos meus próprios arrependimentos. Estava tão zangado e envergonhado com as minhas atitudes que não aguentava olhar-me ao espelho. O reflexo metia-me nojo. A pessoa que me olhava nele dava-me vontade de vomitar. Eu queria poder dar um soco a mim mesmo… queria muito.

Era o que merecia.

Merecia que alguém pegasse em mim e me desse tantos pontapés e socos ao ponto de não se capaz de me levantar do chão. Era o castigo perfeito, para eu aprender que nunca mais poderia fazer aquilo que tinha feito antes.

-Oh! Você aí. Tenho de fechar. –O empregado do bar avisou-me, da mesma forma que tinha feito nas ultimas semanas. Sempre as mesmas palavras, o mesmo tom de voz e sempre sem me tratar pelo nome que nunca sequer perguntou.

Sai do bar e dei caras com uma noite escura e fria. Nuvens de vapor saiam pela minha boca e dançavam a luz dos candeeiros da rua. A lua ainda estava majestosamente colocada no céu, acompanhada pelas estrelas que cintilavam naquele manto de veludo.

Não conseguia andar muito bem. As minhas pernas não obedeciam ao meu cérebro. O álcool falava mais alto e por causa dele estive com serias dificuldades até chegar ao meu prédio. Ali o porteiro agarrou em mim, como tinha estado a fazer nas outras noites, e levou-me até ao meu apartamento. Foi ele que me abriu a porta porque no estado que estava não ia ser capaz de enfiar a chave na fechadura.

Caí estendido no sofá e fiquei a olhar para o teto. Não sabia o que fazer.

Não podia dormir. Se fechasse os olhos por mais de dois segundos imagens _dela_ inundariam os meus pensamentos. E não me queria recordar _dela._

Aquele cabelo rosado com a pele branca e os olhos esmeralda tinha de ficar bem longe da minha cabeça. Porque lembrar-me dela significava lembrar-me do quão estupido tinha sido.

Eu, Sasuke Uchiha, tinha arrebentado com a escala da burrice e aos 27 anos tinha estragado por completo a minha vida. Tinha perdido… melhor, afastado com as minhas atitudes, a mulher que mais amava.

Apesar de a amar mais do que aquilo que pensava ser capaz de amar, nunca o demonstrei.

Sempre a tratei mal, muito mal. Nunca lhe dei flores, nem a levei comigo a festas. Jantares da empresa ou coisas do género, como concertos ou piqueniques, idas ao cinema ou jantares românticos nunca estiveram presentes no nosso relacionamento.

Não me lembro de alguma vez a ter elogiado ou de lhe ter agradecido por algo… Mas lembro-me de a rebaixar, reduzir o seu brilho, mata-la lentamente, faze-la sentir-se inferior…

Tratei-a tão mal…

Tomei-a por garantida. Ela sempre me amou, desde que eramos bem pequeninos, cinco ou seis anos… Desde aí que ela viveu a dizer que me queria. Nessa idade era tudo brincadeira para mim. Na adolescência não quis saber dela, afinal podia ter outras bem melhores… Só lá para os anos da universidade é que ela despertou o meu interesse mas mesmo assim não lhe dei corda. Aí também podia ter outras bem melhores…

Voltei a vê-la há um ano atras quando por pura idiotice eu e o meu irmão fizemos uma corrida de motas e eu acabei no hospital a beira da morte. Ela trabalhava lá na altura. Foi das médicas que me tratou. Foi com ela que melhorei e com isso apercebi-me que já não arranjava melhor que ela. Bonita e inteligente, com uma carreira de sucesso e com uma paixão incurável por mim.

Não foi preciso muito para a tornar minha. Foi bem fácil. Ela amava-me tanto…

Mas eu tratei-a mal. Nunca lhe dei o que merecia e um dia ela saiu da minha vida. Depois de anos a aguentar as minhas negligências foi buscar coragem e afastou-se.

Saiu como um furacão. Dum dia para o outro evaporou-se e eu fiquei sozinho. Tentei convencer-me a mim mesmo que ela ia voltar, que era só uma faze, que ia passar, etc. Mas ela não voltou.

E quanto os meus amigos me contaram que ela estava bem, com outro, um qualquer que lhe dava valor e a tratava bem, tal como ela merecia… aí eu afundei. Cai e afoguei-me no meu próprio desespero. Ela não ia voltar.

Para conseguir aguentar os dias sem ela passava as noites a beber e a fumar, punha o coração e cabeça dormentes, para que, enquanto o Sol estivesse a iluminar a cidade eu conseguisse trabalhar e fingir que conseguia viver sem ela. Mas a noite, quando a Lua dominava o céu e já não tinha quem me visse a partir-me em pedaços, arrependido até aos ossos por a ter deixado ir, enfiava-me no bar e lutava com aminha vontade de me matar. Afinal viver sem ela não era viver.

É incrível como aquela moça significava tanto para mim. Eu a amava!

Ninguém sabia disso. Eu nunca o tinha dito a ninguém. Ela própria não sabia…

-Devia ter-lhe dito…- Sussurrei para o apartamento vazio antes de adormecer no sofá. Mas antes de apagar por completo rezei que o outro a tratasse como eu queria tê-la tratado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Olá! Depois de ter saído do site (e ter apagado tudo) apercebi-me que não podia viver sem escrever. E muito tempo depois voltei e trouxe esta fic.

Espero que gostem. E por favor, peço-vos, deixem um comentário. É muito importante para mim. Preciso mesmo de saber se fiz bem em voltar…

Beijinhos para todo que leram e obrigada!


End file.
